sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Al'Dira
Alistair Al’dira(8 BBY —) is a kind hearted and level headed twi'lek. His early life was marked with misfortune as he grew up an orphan on the smugglers moon, Nar Shaddaa. The majority of his young life was spent moving from planet to planet within the Outer Rim. Despite early struggles and set backs he has grown into the man that he is now though holds some minor regrets about his past. Alistair is an extremely closed person, despite his disposition towards life and others. Very little is openly known to others, even those he would consider close. He vanished from the face of the galaxy sometime around 14 ABY and resurfaced two years later with little apparent explanation. For the first time in his life however he displays some form of regret for vanishing, although he believes with every molecule in his body that he needed to do it. The twi’lek is a self declared teräs käsi novice despite the physical limitations of his species. He is a firm believer in the purity of hand to hand combat and shares some of the same beliefs of the Echani when it comes to actually knowing someone. This irony is something that is very characteristic of Alistair. He is a gentle and caring individual, would never willingly hurt anyone and yet shares feelings and beliefs with the Echani. Early Life The Smuggler's Moon Alistair never had any sort of parent figure during his life on Nar Shadda and never cared much to know about his lineage. It was not for a lack of heart nor want, but rather because life never afforded him such comforts. Plus it was likely both his mother and father met unfortunate ends and he found it was simpler to remain ignorant of such facts. Alistair’s early life was one of constant instability, never staying in one place for very long. He was passed from one family to another and it was not until he was seven or eight that he took the initiative and began living for his own. Learning from the shadiest kind of character Nar Shaddaa had to offer the young twi’lek made his way. In the name of survival, Alistair often went beyond petty crimes. Alistair had always been very careful, especially as a young child. Not only in and around dangerous situations, but also with personal relationships. He often found himself without much direction, finding survival was the only fulfillment he needed. Despite this closed nature he had a natural charisma and charm that seemed to attract people to him. This sort of infectious charisma had always served Alistair well, never finding him with a lack of friends to fall on when trouble found its way into his life. Despite the friends Alistair easily made, such relationships never lasted. As though perpetuating the pattern he had only known he continued to move from one place to another, never growing too close to one place or person. Despite this fact, he had never once thought of leaving the moon; not once that is until serious trouble finally found its way into his life. There is a proven rule that if you steal enough you will eventually be caught. The man that ended up catching Alistair was not the kind sort and was certainly not the merciful type. The next day the twi’lek found himself hitching a ride on the first freighter leaving the moon. Steel Hand The first friend Alistair made during his time traveling the stars was the first father figure the young man had ever had. A Mandalorian fringer by the name of Brendor had entered Alistair’s life at the perfect time, a period in which the gentle and kind parts of the young twi’lek began to die away. He was the first person to ever show Alistair tenderness and the value of being kind – in his own special mandalorian ways. Yet at the same time he demonstrated the importance of being strong, not to let his natural kindness diminish his strength. It was here Alistair first experienced the teräs käsi arts and his first intellectual studies of the universe. Brendor was equally as closed as Alistair and neither one of them implored as to the past of the other. As time went on, Brendor accepted Alistair as his foster child. Brendor had stressed importance of keeping both the mind and body in perfect condition. Alistair excelled in history and alien studies, finding language a particularly easy subject to study. In the course of four years under the tutelage of Brendor he received an education that some pay tens of thousands of credits for and dedicate inordinate amounts of time to. Brendor soon began to think of Alistair as the son he never had. He himself was not very open and Alisatir knew little of him besides the fact he was a mandalorian – a fact he kept hidden from anyone else he encountered. Time went on and the twi’lek's education continued. Brendor taught him Mandalorian values, though never really naming them as such. The two of them spent the majority of their time alone with one another between long trade routes. The four years he spent with Brendor was the most stable his life had ever been, though in the back of his mind he never expected it to last. And of course it was not a surprise when things finally did. Quite literally actually, it was expected. Brendor was an old man; he survived longer than most Mandalorians tended to. Alistair gave him the type of private ceremony that he thought the old man would have wanted; ejecting him into space with an old suit of armor he had found and presumed was Brendor’s. He considered keeping it for himself, as a memory of sorts, but decided against it in the end. Even though they knew each other only for a short period of time, Brendor saved Alistair. The Dune Seas After the peaceful death of Brendor, Alistair sold off the cargo vessel finding that his isolation had made him socially weak. Although educated and intelligent he was miles away from any of the intergalactic politics and decided to steer clear avoiding both the Empire and the New Republic. He found himself on Tatooine and remained there for three years, practicing and enhancing the teräs käsi techniques taught to him. Alistair continued his anti-social tendencies during his time on Tatooine. It was never because Alistair did not like people, quite the opposite. If anything he felt a natural connection to people and had an insatiable need to help them. But ultimately Alistair was without direction, spending the majority of his life without purpose. The time spent sitting in the sand was one of personal exploration. He slowly worked his way back into the world of the living by offering his skills to those who paid enough money. Even though he was a good natured individual crime was not something that he was above. Though he would go out of his way to prevent bringing harm to others. Finally one day he decided to take a job on Coruscant with a friend, he packed up his only travel bag and left. Recent History Friend of the Jedi (14 ABY — 15 ABY) Alistair goes IC His foster father had taught him quite a bit about the Jedi. He never really gave an opinion, but he told him above all else to respect their strength – it was well warranted. Upon arriving on Coruscant Alistair found himself stumbling across the Basilica and he quickly befriended the people there. He found himself a temporary arrangement in which the blue twi’lek helped play nanny for the orphans. There was an unusual attraction to the people there, and he began to build the first legitimate and lasting relationships of his life. During this time he found himself in conflict with the crime lord Tyy’sun and faced a serious brush with death that found him floating weightlessly in Trandosha space. He was rescued by Luke Skywalker when he sent R2-D2 piloting Jedi One to retrieve him and bring him back home. After the close fight with Tyy’sun, Alistair found himself deep within inner conflict. The conflict revealed things about him that he was ashamed of. Following the Echani rules of combat he learned a great deal about the crimson crimelord, but he also learned a great deal about himself - things he was not pleased with. Alistair left the Jedi Temple partially to explore the galaxy and try to 'find himself.' Born to be a Senator (16 ABY — The young twi'lek returned to Coruscant only to find ruins where he once made his home. Alistair's terrible luck followed suit shortly after he reappeared. Within weeks he was captured by Tritus and turned into Draga the Hutt for a ten thousand credit bounty. It was due to this capture however that he met Jedi Enb'zik and thus was able to find a means to escape. From here, Alistair was reunited with old friend Jedi Knight Ai'kani. The twi'lek faced severe punishment and torture during his captivity and currently resides at the Jedi temple helping tend to the orphans as he had so many years ago. During his captivity, Alistair made a strong connection with the Jedi Padawan Enb'zik. It was in concert that they were able to escape the fortress on Tatooine at all. Once on Ord Mantell Alistair became an adviser to Chief of State Leia Organa then after a short stay on Caspar became a member of Enb'zik's staff. After the Padawan resigned his position from the New Republic Alistair returned to Ord Mantell but couldn't sit still for very long. Once the situation on Dac became full blown violence the twi'lek accepted the position of Senator for Ord Mantell. The twi'lek politician won nearly all of the minority vote and easily secured the position. Things were slow to come, however, as Alistair had trouble adjusting to his new life style. He spoke on a number of topics, specifically surrounding the invasion of Dac at the time, and urged for military reform. His lack of political experience however was very hard to ignore. Maybe drew connections between Alistair and the former Senator Del Marx when it came to initial experience. Al'Dira had good help, however, often relying on Leia Organa or Ikihsa Enb'zik for aid and advisory. Defense Ministry The strings are fate are ever in motion. Senator Al'Dira was elected as a member of the Defense Ministry, filling the space left open by former Senator Del Marx. His first action was to call a hearing in which the military would be closely scrutinized to discover any failings or short comings. It is well known that he believes the biggest hindrance to the military is the governing body's unwillingness to afford the freedoms they need to accomplish their goals. OOC Information Alistair is played by AcidicPlague Category:NR Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:NR Senators